New Plan
by Bubbly-TheFerret
Summary: The Akatsuki are trying to get into Konoha to capture Naruto. The only problem is how do they get in? Why is the Akatsuki leader talking like a pirate? And why are Deidara and Sasori doing the hula?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The Akatsuki are trying to get into Konoha to capture Naruto. The only problem is how do they get in? Why is the Akatsuki leader talking like a pirate? And why are Deidara and Sasori doing the hula?**_

_**This is after the timeskip. Also I'm just gonna call the Akatsuki leader Leader, because I honestly cannot find his real name.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters……………….darn**_

Chapter 1: Planning 

It was a quiet summer day out; sadly the Akatsuki members didn't know that because they were relaxing in their cave. Everyone was doing his or her own thing. Deidara was in the corner playing with his clay dolls, Itachi and Kisame were in another corner playing transformers which was not going to well because Kisame was yelling at Itachi for not playing right, Sasori was trying to create a new poison, Zetsu was watering his plant pals, and everyone else was either sleeping or out on a mission. Suddenly their leader, the amazing, skilled, and stunning (for lack of a better word) Leader came running in.

"Everyone gather in the center, quickly", he yelled.

Everyone dropped what he or she was doing and gathered. Leader stood in the middle of them making sure everyone that was there at the time was gathered around him.

" Can everyone hear me", he questioned?

Without waiting for an answer he continued. "All right gents, we have a new mission on our hands".

Everyone started muttering questions to each other. "Which Jinchuriiki are we going after this time", Sasori asked?

Leader waited till everyone was quiet to continue. " This time we're going after the nine-tailed Fox, again". " The only problem that we might have is the security. Every village has stepped up their security since we extracted Shukaku".

"Well that could be a problem", Kisame said stating the obvious.

Itachi spoke up to try and save his partner's ass, " What's the plan boss"?

" Well we'll need a distraction in order to get the guards away from the gate, then we can sneak in while the guards are busy. I'm thinking that if we disguise our selves then we won't be noticed.", Leader said.

"And where are we going to get these costumes", Zetsu asked?

"I'm glad you asked that, I picked these up on the way back", Leader said as he tossed out a bunch of clothes that looked like they came from 19th century France rather than a costume shop. Everyone looked at the pile and started digging through it.

"We will find the little runt and snatch him in this potato sack then we will bring him back here, and extract the little demon from him. You all got that", Leader asked?

"Aye, Loud and clear", everyone answered as they started to try on their new drags. Well just say that they weren't to happy with them.

_**So how'd you like it? Good………Bad, Review and tell me what you think!!! **_

_**Also some of the story might not make sense and I am sorry for that. Like the potato sack? Anyways just bear with me, this story is supposed to be humorous and funny, K?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks go out to SadieInuzuka and Dylancool2!!! You rock!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
**

**Chapter 2: And we're off!!!! (into the wild blue yonder)**

The Akatsuki members were all in costume. Let's just say that they didn't look like ninja, they looked more like…what's the  
word…street performers, perhaps? Anyways, on to what they all where wearing, Itachi was wearing a chef's outfit (apparently he always wanted to be a chef…an evil chef of course), Zetsu was dressed as a mime (he was even acting the part to), Kisame was wearing a … dare I say it, a dress (you know one of those types of dresses that they wear in phantom of the opera or what not. It was a light pink and white dress with small bows at the bottom), Leader was dressed as a monkey (I don't think anyone will notice him), Sasori was dressed like a gangster (he even had the bling and the pants hanging below his ass and Deidara was dressed as a pirate.

"Do you think this dress makes my butt look big", Kisame asked worried?

"Ai, not at all. You do look rather…smashing", Deidara said.

"(Squeal) Quite trying to look down my top you perv", Kisame said and with that remark Deidara was sent hurtling through the air.

"Enough, now let's get going. Is everyone se…Itachi is there a reason you have a pancake in that pan", Leader questioned?

"…"

"Well"?

"…my pancake, mine. Back I tells you, back…I have a spatuler and I ain't afraid to use it…", Itachi said protectively. (Wonderful grammer, I know)

"Ok, any way's let's go", Leader said, "Someone has to bring Zetsu".

All of them looked over to see Zetsu pretending to be a fish. Suddenly he was inside a box drinking tea.

"Yeah…I think he's capable", Deidara said.

"Zetsu (he looks up with that funny little mime face with the pink dot's on the cheeks)Time to go", Leader said.

Zetsu stood up but hit his head on the top of the 'box'. He bent over and felt for the 'door' then let himself out. Then he stood up and saluted like a soldier.

"And we're off", Leader said

**And that's chapter 2!!! I know it's short but I hope you all liked it!! Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow, that's when it get's funny!!! Don't forget to review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter. Told yah it would be up quick, or did I? ah well. Anyways hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I also don't own the whole hula thing...that belongs to the lion king!!! Enjoy

The Akatsuki had snuck up to the entrance of Konoha and were hiding behind a bush. There they spotted at least four to six black opps guarding the front gate.

"Black opps, I hate black opps", Deidara said. Then he turned to Leader and whispered, "so what's the plan for getting past those guys"?

"Live bait", answered Leader.

"Good idea". Suddenly Deidara realized what he meant. "Heeey".

"You and Sasori will create a diversion while the rest of us sneak in and snatch the fox, got it", Leader informed.

Deidara was a bit reluctant but decided to go along with it.

"All right, everyone ready", Leader asked?

"Yeah, just one question", Deidara answers him? "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula"?

Everyone looks at him with a thoughtful look. Next thing Deidara knew, he's in a hula skirt and lea with a flower in his hair, while Sasori is next to him on a giant leaf with an apple by his mouth. To top it off they are right in front of all the black opps, which are now giving them a quizzical look.

"Me and my big mouth", Deidara mutters.

Deidara: (becomes very enthusiastic and starts dancing) "Luau"!

(Deidara is singing the normal typed stuff and Sasori is singing the stuff in italics)

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat"

"Eat my buddy Sasori here because he is a treat"

"Come on down and dine on this tasty swine"

"All you have to do is get in line"

(The black opps are coming closer)

"Aaaaaare you achin"

_Yup, yup, yup_

"Foooor some bacon"?

_Yup, yup, yup_

"He's a big pig"

_Yup, yup_

"You could be a big pig too".

"Oy"! (They both say at the end)

Both Deidara and Sasori scream and take off running as the black opps take off after them!! Though while all this is going on the other Akatsuki members were able to sneak without any one noticing them. That is until they started walking down the street.


End file.
